<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten 2 - Fanart by Tiargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667868">Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten 2 - Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo'>Tiargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paintings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten | The Town Musicians of Bremen (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Ink, Watercolors, fairy tale, open window</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten singen am zerbrochenen Fenster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paintings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten 2 - Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart">FelidaeArt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>